


Somebody to Love

by gabrielsgoldenwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Dates, First Kiss, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, School Dances, This Is STUPID, Valentine's Day, shipper Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielsgoldenwings/pseuds/gabrielsgoldenwings
Summary: Gabriel teases Castiel and Dean, successfully.





	Somebody to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr prompt. Not my proudest work (aka this is absolute shit), but I'm tired af and I wrote this super fast.
> 
> Includes swearing.

Castiel Novak was having lunch with his two best friends: Dean Winchester and Gabriel Milton. They sat inside, close to a mini garden that their school had started as a project to “save the bees”. And yeah, there were bees too (not that it was allowed in schools). It was Valentine’s day and Gabe was talking excitedly about his date with Kali. Cas didn’t usually pay a lot of attention on Gabe’s stories; they all went the same way: he was bored, he founded himself a victim and pranked them. 

“So what you think?” Gabriels asked and hit him on the shoulder to get his attention.

“What, uh, I think - “ Cas was about to say something to seem like he had been listening to it but Gabriel just hit him harder.

“Don’t bullshit me, I can see you making heart eyes at our very own macho super straight Dean” he said.

Dean blushed. “I’m not, I um, I don’t, uh…” Dean stuttered.

This was nothing special. Gabriel loved to make fun of them in a romantical way and it always made Dean and Cas both look like a couple of fire trucks.

“Aww, now you’re a great couple, both red as each other” he said causing them to blush just more.

“You know you both need somebody to love, and no Dean, it can’t be Freddie Mercury even if you love his songs” Gabriel continued.

The thing was that Cas was painfully pining for Dean and sometimes he just hated Gabe. 

It took a while until the conversation gets back to the subject they were talking about earlier.

 

“So, Cas, are you free tonight? I got tickets to the Valentine’s Day dance!” Gabe asked.

“Yeah…” Cas answered.

“What about you Dean?” Gabe asked.

“Uh, yeah, I’m free” Dean answered and looked at Gabe suspiciously.

“Well, that’s great because I’m not and you both would know this if you hadn’t been making heart eyes at each other while I told you about how I’m taking Kali to the movies. Anyway, here, the tickets. Have a wonderful date night - and if you don’t resolve that unresolved sexual tension, my HEAD IS GONNA FUCKING BLOW UP” Gabe quickly explained and yelled as he hurried away before neither of them had any chances to say anything. 

 

“Uh, well that, uh, was awkward” Cas said and looked around if anyone had seen Gabe yelling, it seemed like no one hadn’t. 

“Yeah…” Dean answered quietly.

They sat there quietly for a while.

“So you think we should go?” Dean asked.

“Most definitely, I mean, we wouldn’t want our friend dead, wouldn’t we?” Cas smirked.

“Exactly!” Dean said. He got up and pulled Cas up as well.

A bee was buzzing around them.

“Well, uh, since it’s Valentine’s Day dance, would you want to bee my Valentine?” Dean asked shyly.

“I would absolutely love to bee your Valentine” Cas said and kissed Dean softly on his lips.

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos or a comment if you liked this <3


End file.
